


White Day

by Kuroi_Takara



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, M/M, Unrequited Love, i guess, or they only think so
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroi_Takara/pseuds/Kuroi_Takara
Summary: Праздники не всегда веселая штука, но порой и одного праздничного дня может хватить, чтобы примирить даже с самыми незваными гостями. А если повезет, то и со своими демонами: в прямом и переносном смысле этого слова.





	White Day

**Author's Note:**

> Что-то вроде зарисовки, написанной по заявке для Alex-Panther по арту:  
> http://cs623119.vk.me/v623119514/50038/qwXZcS-i1G8.jpg

– Напомни еще раз, – ровно спросил Сиэль, изо всех сил пытаясь скрыть раздражение, – что ты здесь делаешь?

Ему едва удалось хоть ненадолго избавиться от надоедливого принца и его энтузиаста-слуги, как тут на голову свалилась новая напасть в лице Алоиса Транси, непонятно зачем заявившегося в поместье еще три дня назад. Сам виновник стремительно нараставшей головной боли Сиэля вальяжно развалился на кровати и, судя по всему, угрызений совести по поводу причиняемых им неудобств не испытывал.

Тяжело вздохнув, Сиэль украдкой бросил сердитый взгляд на Себастьяна, ни единой попытки не предпринимавшего, чтобы выпроводить незваного гостя так, как умел только он: безукоризненно вежливо и не оставляя сомнений, что решение покинуть поместье исходило от кого угодно, но только не от него. Сиэль мог бы отдать соответствующий приказ, но почему-то оставалось гадостное чувство, что тогда он распишется в своем полнейшем бессилии что-то сделать самому. Выгнать Алоиса пока не представлялось возможным, а все запланированные дела каким-то мистическим образом испарились, хотя не далее как неделю назад Себастьян утверждал, что ближайшие выходные в графике юного графа ожидались не раньше, чем через месяц.

Если первые два дня Алоис еще держал пусть короткую, но дистанцию, то к вечеру третьего ему, видимо, это надоело. Сиэль только собирался ложиться спать, как в его комнату ураганом ворвался Алоис, заявляя, что ему скучно, а желания гостя закон. От подобной бесцеремонности все мысли на долю мгновения выветрились, а все слова застряли в горле, и этой секундной заминки Алоису хватило, чтобы устроиться с максимальным комфортом.

– Неужели это и есть хваленое гостеприимство семьи Фантомхайв? – театрально оскорбился тот. – Неужели нужно об этом столько раз переспрашивать? Я еще, чего доброго, решу, что мне здесь не рады.

Правда заключалась в том, что этот выскочка Транси был последним человеком, какого Сиэль хотел бы видеть. Ему он предпочел бы даже общество Сомы и Агни или небольшой праздник, устраиваемый Лиззи, а это уже само по себе говорило о многом. Как же Сиэль скучал по тем временам, когда самым невыносимым он считал Лау! Но ни воспитание и обязательства, налагаемые положением в обществе, ни стремление узнать о дальнейших планах Алоиса, раз уж тот оказался в поле зрения, не позволяли высказаться об этом напрямую. Его репутации пара невинно оброненных фраз непоправимого вреда не нанесла бы, но и лишнее внимание привлекать было крайне нежелательно.

– Уже поздно, я собирался ложиться спать, – наконец, выдавил Сиэль, с трудом подавляя желание вышвырнуть его из своей кровати, желательно пинками. – Может, лучше отложить все дела до утра?

– У нас пижамная вечеринка, – жеманно поведя плечами, небрежно бросил Алоис и прежде, чем Сиэль открыл рот, чтобы возразить, добавил: – Какой смысл устраивать пижамную вечеринку утром? В этом доме есть сладкое?

Подобная беспардонность переходила все границы, а от хаотичной смены эмоций Транси откровенно болела голова, но указать зарвавшемуся гостю его место Сиэль не успел.

– К сожалению, я не готовился к подобному мероприятию, – слегка поклонившись, произнес Себастьян с едва уловимой толикой досады, – поэтому выбор невелик: пудинг со смородиной, фрут-кейк с грушами, сливами и ежевикой и лимонный пирог.

– Удивите нас, – беззаботно отозвался Алоис, болтая ногами в воздухе. Судя по широкой восторженной улыбке, он вовсе не жаловался на скудость вечернего меню и едва только в ладоши не хлопал от радости и нетерпения.

– Себастьян! – потрясенно выдохнул Сиэль, не ожидавший такого предательства.

– Ну-ну, не надо делать такое лицо! – рассмеялся Алоис. Воровато оглянувшись на уходящего Себастьяна, он хитро произнес, понизив голос: – Я научу тебя развлекаться, граф! А то так занудой и умрешь. Будешь много хмуриться, и твоя душа скиснет, а лицо рассекут глубокие морщины, и кому ты такой будешь нужен?

Что на это сказать, Сиэль решительно не знал, а расшифровывать дурацкие намеки не желал тем более, но обещание десерта неожиданно примирило с действительностью, несколько расслабляя. Раз уж отвязаться от назойливой компании он не мог, стоило получить из этого или выгоду, или удовольствие. Фантомхайв уже не раз проворачивал подобное со своими деловыми партнерами, что ему пижамная вечеринка в обществе Алоиса Транси.

Надеяться на то, что ожидание десерта пройдет в тишине и спокойствии, было верхом глупости, а дураком Сиэль себя никогда не считал, поэтому те две минуты и семь секунд – да, он мысленно отсчитывал, – что Алоис молчал, уже показались ему вечностью.

– Знаешь, – вдруг выпалил тот, придвигаясь ближе, – здесь не от кого прятаться.

Сиэль не совсем понимал, что он имел в виду, пока Алоис не протянул руку вперед, касаясь правой стороны его лица. Сиэль напрягся – ему не очень-то нравилось, когда посторонние прикасались к нему, тем более без спроса, – но заставил себя не шелевелиться, пока Алоис мягко провел подушечками пальцев вдоль шнурка его глазной повязки.

– Ну же, – уговаривал он, – сними это. На твоем месте я бы избавлялся от этой повязки, как только представится такой случай. Это же, наверное, чертовски неудобно.

Алоис прикрыл второй рукой свой глаз и завертел головой, на короткий миг пытаясь понять, каково это – видеть только одним глазом. Сиэль невольно вздрогнул и грубо оттолкнул его ладонь, уходя от прикосновений.

– Я же знаю, что ты там прячешь, – как ни в чем не бывало продолжил он, откидываясь назад, – и даже понимаю почему, хотя это и скучно. Или ты боишься?

Граф Фантомхайв ничего не боялся – а если и существовало что-то, способное его напугать, то делиться этим с миром он не собирался, – поэтому он быстрым движением дернул за шнурок, развязывая узел и позволяя повязке упасть на колени. Печать контракта жгла глаз, не давая о себе забыть ни на секунду, хотя узнай от этом Себастьян, наверняка сказал бы, что у юного господина просто разыгралось воображение. А может и нет. Интересно, а как сам Себастьян чувствовал печать на своей руке? Что чувствовал и как относился к этому символу их связанности, символу власти Сиэля над своим демоном?..

Как бы хороша ни была возможность снова видеть мир двумя глазами, он чувствовал себя до странного уязвимым.

– Ну вот, так намного лучше! – Алоис подмигнул и высунул язык, демонстрируя свою печать контракта.

От необходимости что-то отвечать Сиэля избавил Себастьян, вошедший с двумя чашками ароматного, обжигающе горячего шоколада. Демон тут же ушел – скорее всего на кухню, проконтролировать процесс приготовления обещанного десерта, – а Алоис вдруг резко погрустнел.

– Знаешь, а я подарил _ему_ шоколад, – грустно вздохнул Алоис. – Представляешь, даже сам приготовил.

Почему-то у Сиэля не возникло и тени сомнений касаемо личности одариваемого, и он совершенно неаристократично фыркнул в чашку. Хорошо, что Клод демон – человек мог бы и не пережить кулинарных изысков Алоиса. Но если быть до конца честным с собой, Сиэль понимал, что не в его положении судить.

– А он его взял кончиками пальцев, – тем временем продолжал Алоис, словно и не замечая подавленности и хмурой задумчивости своего собеседника, – и со своим кислым выражением лица, какое он бездарно пытался выдать за участие… Вот, серьезно? Неужели у них там в аду нет курсов актерского мастерства?

Сиэлю не нравилась некоторая жеманность Алоиса – этим он неуловимо напоминал одного настырного жнеца. Ну и что, что между Греллем и Алоисом практически ничего общего и не было, настроение все равно портилось – о Грелле Сиэль думать не любил. О том, как легко и беззастенчиво тот позволял себе буквально вешаться на Себастьяна. О том, как сам Себастьян порой почти флиртовал с ним. Пусть обычно это нужно было для дела, и это значительно ускоряло процесс, но Сиэль едва мог сдержать иррациональную ревность, острыми ядовитыми когтями раздиравшую его изнутри. Ревность, откровенную зависть и толику страха.

Себастьян сколько угодно мог просить Грелля не лезть к нему, но иногда Сиэль ловил себя на мысли, что демон практически никогда не пытался отвадить его от себя всерьез. А от их столкновений и вовсе получал какое-то странное удовольствие. Можно было списать это на то, что Себастьян демон, и мало кто мог стать ему достойным противником, но Сиэлю отчаянно не хотелось, чтобы когда-то Микаэлису пришло в голову, что шинигами мог прожить столько же, сколько и демон, если не больше, а значит куда лучше подошел бы для объекта любви, чем…

«Ты для него еда, Сиэль, – мысленно повторял он, как заведенный, – только еда и ничего более, не обольщайся».

– В общем, он ровно поблагодарил, но так, словно ушат помоев вылил, – все продолжал говорить Алоис, хотя Сиэль его почти не слушал, почти не слышал. – Он, конечно, не прекрасная дама…

Сиэль невольно прыснул, представив Клода в платье с оборочками и ленточками, и цветастом капоре, что так любила его юная невеста. Это оказалось на удивление просто, и картинка получилась неожиданно яркой, но уже несколько мгновений спустя вспомнилось, как Лиззи выряжала в подобные наряды его хмурого дворецкого.

Никому и в голову не пришло бы назвать Себастьяна хмурым, не с его намертво приклеенной улыбкой, выражавшей строго отмеренное, словно по рецепту, количество вежливой доброжелательности: уголки губ приподняты ровно настолько, сколько требуют нормы приличия, и ни миллиметром больше, словно он тренировал этот кошмар у зеркала с линейкой и учебником в руках. Сиэль ни за что бы не признался, насколько неуютно его заставляла чувствовать эта улыбка, и сколько времени ему понадобилось, чтобы понять, что же именно было в ней не так – от Себастьяна в эти моменты не чувствовалось ни толики теплоты.

Голос Себастьяна всегда ровный, а сам он образцово невозмутим. Он источал вежливость, как яд – каждое слово уже смертельная доза. Что бы ни происходило, что бы он ни делал, но интонации оставались неизменны. Словно не с живым существом разговариваешь, а с заводной куклой. Как бы Сиэль ни пытался его встряхнуть – все было бесполезно. Ничто в голосе не дрогнет, улыбка не ослабнет, а глаза останутся такими же безучастными. Сперва он еще мог списать это на демоническую натуру Себастьяна, что его попросту ничто не могло заинтересовать или увлечь в этом мире – мире людей, – и на этом успокоиться, но это была бы ложь. Даже бестолковым слугам Сиэля доставалось больше эмоций, чем ему. Тем самым, каких он распугивал, пытаясь в ночь на четырнадцатое февраля сварить на захваченной кухне черный шоколад, какой сам он терпеть не мог, но каким его любил его демон. Такой же горький, как и его неуместные чувства. И вопреки своему же скептицизму у него даже вышло – не без неожиданной помощи оказавшейся не столь уж и бесполезной Мэйлин, но это почти не считалось, верно?

А ведь сегодня был белый день, а Себастьян принес вместо неизменного чая горячий шоколад. Не белый, как того требовали традиции, но все равно шоколад. Скольких же усилий стоило не пытаться придавать этому значения больше, чем наверняка вкладывалось! И не меньше, чтобы не вспоминать, как в последний момент шоколад в немного примятой упаковке пришлось отдать не вовремя заглянувшей Лиззи. А еще, чтобы забыть легкую, едва уловимую улыбку Себастьяна и не позволять себе думать, что тот понял, кому на самом деле предназначался этот шоколад. Знал, но просто предпочел делать вид, что слеп и обделен логикой.

Нет, Сиэль слишком долго пытался добиться от Себастьяна хоть какой-то живой реакции, чтобы успеть привыкнуть к ее отсутствию. Было бы слишком больно допустить, что Себастьяну от него могла понадобиться не только его душа. Будь это кто-то другой – при условии, что этот кто-то ему был бы нужен, – Сиэль только обрадовался бы, что ценность представляло не состояние, что оставили ему родители, и какое он старался приумножать, не положение в обществе, не его потенциальная польза, как цепного пса королевы и не его тело, имя или титул, а именно его душа. Но интерес Себастьяна был чисто гастрономический, и все то, что он для Сиэля делал, можно было трактовать как щепетильность в выполнении условий контракта и беспокойство за свой ужин, а не за сохранность самого Сиэля как человека и как личности. Можно и, наверное, даже нужно, потому что боли, страха и унижений в его жизни было и без того слишком много.

А ведь порой так хотелось позволить себе слабость помечтать, что он мог быть для демона кем-то большим, чем самоуверенным мальчишкой, имевшим неосторожность его призвать. И когда в безупречной маске Микаэлиса видишь трещины и проглядывавшие сквозь них эмоции, очень сложно не обмануться, что они могли быть подлинными. Сиэль сразу, с самой их первой встречи поспешил тщательно очертить границы между собой и демоном, всем своим видом давая понять, что станет воспринимать все, что тот для него будет делать, как должное, ведь по контракту именно должным оно и было, чтобы в итоге довольно быстро попасться самому.

Себастьян пришел за Сиэлем, дал надежду на спасение, избавление от мук. Черную, но надежду. Дал силу ему, полуживому мальчишке, а не кому-то из тех, кто бесконечно долгое время измывался над Сиэлем, упиваясь его страданиями. А цена… цена была не важна. Он был готов продать куда больше, чем просто душу, лишь бы только вырваться из клетки. Его тело было изломано, весь мир – разрушен, все дороги завалены, погребены под тяжелыми могильными плитами, но даже так Себастьян все равно вывел его из этого кошмара. Какая ирония: демон, ставший единственной опорой, путеводной нитью наружу, к свету. И пусть этот свет так же недолговечен, как и слабый огонек догоравшей свечи, для Сиэля он был ярче огромного кострища.

Себастьян обещал стать его щитом, уверял, что никогда не солжет, пусть это и претило его натуре, гарантировал беспрекословное подчинение любому приказу. Любой счел бы Сиэля наивным за веру в демона – чудовище, сотканное из тьмы, коварства и лжи, – но самое кошмарное, что тот ни разу не дал реального повода в себе усомниться, усыпляя бдительность и истончая воздвигнутые Сиэлем ото всего мира стены. Пара чудес, возвращение родительского дома – как мало нужно измученному мальчишке, чтобы привязаться, растаять. И как сложнее раз за разом с корнем выдирать эту привязанность.

Сразу по возвращению Сиэль еще долго не мог уснуть без пистолета под подушкой, да и то вздрагивал от каждого шороха, но даже когда забывался сном, то оказывался снова заперт в клетке без малейшей надежды на спасение. Прошло немало времени с тех пор как он перестал чуть что хвататься за любое оружие, попадавшееся под руку. Будь Себастьян человеком, он бы уже наверняка присоединился к его родителям на кладбище, настолько часто ему приходилось уворачиваться от пуль.

Сиэль никому бы не признался, что кошмары, какие до сих пор были частыми спутниками его ночей, снились ему теперь не только о пожаре и клетке. Он с содроганием вспоминал то время, когда Себастьян оставил его, наглядно продемонстрировав, каким же, в сущности, мальчишкой он еще был. Беспомощным и ничегошеньки не знающим о настоящей жизни за пределами своей золотой клетки. Насколько зависим стал от своего дворецкого. Если бы тот позволял себе не справляться, если бы только его игра не была настолько совершенна… Пережить предательство было бы намного проще.

Именно тогда Сиэль впервые задумался о природе их взаимоотношений. О том, что они давным-давно перешагнули через все черты и границы, стерли их практически без следа. Они не были просто демоном и конрактером. Их отношения не исчерпывались и оговоренным договором шаблоном «господин и его дворецкий» – по правде говоря, из Себастьяна вышел просто отвратительный слуга. Нет, Сиэлю не на что было жаловаться, да и та же мадам Рэд не единожды пыталась переманить Микаэлиса к себе – настолько тот был безупречен. Но именно в этом и была проблема – Себастьян был слишком идеален. Он был повсюду: он одевал Сиэля по утрам, готовил для него, следил за режимом, какой сам же довольно быстро стал устанавливать. Он один заменял когорту слуг и наставников, и это казалось чем-то неправильным. Хотелось вырваться из-под этой тотальной опеки, но одновременно с тем не отпускать демона от себя ни на шаг.

Сиэль вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что при этом о Себастьяне ничего почти и не знал – даже имя, и то изначально принадлежало не ему. Он не знал ни его истинного облика, ни мотивов некоторых его поступков, но с некоторой долей удивления понял, что все равно доверял ему. Больше, чем кому-либо из тех, кого знал, пусть здравый смысл и пытался вяло намекнуть, что это глупо и отчасти опасно. Вот только опасность – это последнее, что Сиэль ощущал рядом с Себастьяном. А ощущал он, вопреки расхожему мнению, много. Так много, что боязно было даже начинать анализировать все это, и уж тем более давать имена и названия.

В тот момент, когда Себастьян должен был забрать его душу... Граф знал, что этот момент когда-то наступит, но тогда даже и не подозревал, что так скоро. Точнее, просто хотел отсрочить это событие, ведь Сиэлю казалось, что он только начал что-то понимать, начинал _жить_ , но... умолять он готов не был. Было чертовски страшно, но ошметки фамильной гордости не позволяли выказывать страх. Да и ни к чему портить последнюю с Себастьяном встречу.

Не настолько Сиэль был готов к своей участи, как хотел показать, но когда понял, что Себастьян так ничего и не сделал, то остался в растерянности. Не радость была первым чувством, не облегчение, но недоумение. Почему? Зачем? Ведь договор оставался договором, и пришла пора платить по счетам, так к чему было это промедление? Было ли это жестокостью или странным представлением о милосердии? Милосердие от демона, и подумать смешно! Пожалуй, Сиэлю никогда не понять, что творилось в голове Себастьяна, так был ли смысл пытаться? Оставалось гадкое чувство, что даже пресловутые целеустремленность и упрямство Фантомхайвов здесь бессильны.

И глядя сейчас на Алоиса, ни на секунду не замолкавшего, театрально сокрушавшегося о своей неудаче, выставляя ее как увлекательное приключение, в душе Сиэля впервые возникло что-то похожее на уважение к этому нелепому, капризному мальчишке. Взбалмошному, но куда более смелому, чем сам Сиэль, несмотря на все когда-либо принятые решения. Алоис не знал – и даже знать не желал – ничего о нормах приличия и неписанных законах, и правилах, какими жила аристократия. Он чем-то напоминал Сиэлю безродную, побитую жизнью дворнягу, щенка, который несмотря на все невзгоды с радостной улыбкой ластился к равнодушному хозяину. И за всеми своими шутовскими масками, едва не погребавшими его целиком, Алоис мог позволить себе непозволительную, даже более того – губительную в этом всеми богами проклятом мире – искренность. Ведь никто не воспримет тебя всерьез, а значит можно позволить себе эту маленькую слабость. Глупую, запретную и немного наивную.

Позволь Сиэль себе нечто подобное, и окружающие, узнай они об этом, назвали бы ее скорее неправильной и порочной. О нем и Себастьяне и без того хватало приглушенных шепотков, но попытайся Сиэль перейти последнюю черту… Репутации пришел бы конец. Любить мужчину – особенно при живой-то невесте – уже само по себе грех, а уж если этот мужчина на самом деле демон – то грех непростительный. Такой не смыть ни раскаяньем, ни благими делами во имя Бога и Королевы. И пусть кто угодно мог сказать, не скупясь на красочные и скорее всего бранные эпитеты, что это и не любовь вовсе, а искореженное желание заполнить хоть чем-то пустоту в душе и сердце, но вытравить ее Сиэль был не в силах.

А, может, не стоило и пытаться? Он все равно умрет намного раньше, чем увидит порог старости – в отличие от всех других в этом проклятом городе, он точно знал, из-за чего именно оборвется его жизнь. Пусть не как и не когда, но тем интереснее жить. Так стоило ли забивать себе голову, пытаясь втиснуться в очерченные обществом рамки, если жизнь настолько стремительно ускользала из рук? Ведь в следующий раз Себастьян не станет медлить – такой шанс выпадал только раз.

Его недопитый горячий шоколад давно остыл, а изысканный десерт, какой Себастьян принес еще вечность назад, остался незамеченным. Алоис все еще о чем-то говорил с радостной улыбкой на лице, но полностью погруженный в свои мысли Сиэль не разбирал и слова, а без слов сложно было понять, насколько искренней была эта улыбка. И никто из них не заметил, что на территории поместья затаился еще один гость, а ведь стоило всего лишь повернуть голову и выглянуть в окно.

Сперва этот незваный гость старался находиться на некотором расстоянии, чтобы никто и мельком не смог его заметить, но чем темнее становилась ночь, тем ближе он подходил, едва ли не вжимаясь в стекла, чтобы… Чтобы что? Он хотел бы оправдать свое здесь присутствие желанием узнать и сорвать планы врага, не дать Себастьяну забрать эту чистую, сочную, отдающую пряностями предвкушения на языке душу. Ведь он наверняка что-то замышляет, и его – Клода – задача ему помешать. Это звучало бы куда внушительнее, чем подглядывание в чужие окна без четко определенной цели – глупое, неподобающее всякому уважающему себя демону занятие. Вот только что-то в его смолянисто-черном, несуществующем, как он полагал, сердце робко пыталось возразить.

Клод убеждал себя, что тщательно следит за Сиэлем, за расстановкой сил, за Себастьяном, в конце концов, но взгляд предательски ловил каждое движение Алоиса, и это несколько сбивало концентрацию. Он понимал, что ничего-то он не добьется, что пришел сюда совершенно напрасно, и логичнее всего было бы вернуться в то место, какое в этом мире заменяло ему дом. Понимал, но почему-то не мог найти в себе силы ни войти внутрь, ни убраться прочь, как можно дальше отсюда. Никогда еще Клод не чувствовал себя настолько чужим на этом празднике жизни. В этом мире. Но в этом он не признался бы и самому себе, посули ему все возможные пытки ада. Как не признался бы и в чем-то подозрительно похожем на тоску и ревность. Ведь демонам полагалось подпитывать подобные чувства у других, но ни в коем случае не переживать это самим.

И тем не менее, вон он, стоит, не в силах сдвинуться, и как вор крадет эти моменты почти причастности к чужому счастью, где он пока не находил места для себя. Ведь демонам оно не нужно, верно?

У Алоиса душа черная, как уголь в камине, невкусная и наверняка черствая. Он весь изломан, в его внутреннем мире не осталось и живого места, но кто в своем уме мог бы предположить подобное, глядя сейчас на него и Сиэля? Когда Алоис настолько подвижен и внешне жизнерадостен? Он слишком громкий, слишком вызывающий, яркий, как попугай, словно за пестрой внешностью пытался скрыть невзрачность своей души и ее блеклый свет. Скольких трудов стоило не свернуть ему шею, каждый раз, когда Клод застегивал пуговицы его рубашки!

И вместе с тем… Алоис не оставлял и шанса забыть о себе хоть на секунду. Жизнь вышвырнула его, но Клод его зачем-то подобрал и теперь вынужден расплачиваться. Он раздражал, забирался под кожу, пробуждал все самое темное, самое порочное в его демонической натуре, тянул на дно. Клоду почему-то подумалось, что из Алоиса вышел бы первоклассный демон, дай ему немного времени освоиться в своем новом статусе, но тут же содрогнулся от этой мысли – ад мог и не выдержать.

Хотелось одновременно всего и ничего: уйти, остаться, ворваться внутрь и, распугав слуг, забрать душу Сиэля, раз уж этот болван Себастьян свою возможность упустил. Ад не место для вторых шансов, ему ли не знать. Клода этот раскачивающийся маятник желаний откровенно раздражал, пока, наконец, он не смог сделать шаг в сторону. Позже. Все это можно будет реализовать и позже, ведь не настолько и противоречивы его стремления. Пусть все идет своим чередом. В конце концов, это было куда увлекательнее темной вечности, проведенной в паутине.

Он паук, а пауки умеют ждать. Алоис в полном порядке, хоть на это ему хватило ума. А раз так, он вернется и сам, надо только подождать. Кто знает, возможно по возвращению у него появится с десяток планов, один безумней другого, и жить снова станет интереснее. Эта душа была слишком невкусной, чтобы на нее претендовал кто-то еще, так, может, именно в этом и была ее ценность?

И только Себастьян ни о чем не тревожился и лишь улыбался о чем-то своей загадочной закрытой улыбкой. О чем бы он ни думал, глядя на своего господина, но отголоски этих мыслей все же проглядывали сквозь его маску поразительно человеческой, не свойственной демонам нежностью.


End file.
